A Long Way From Heaven
by roses and razorblades
Summary: (AU)Malik is un-popular with no firends until a angel falls into his life.Now he must help his new found friend get back to heaven. No one siad that was going to be easy.(MarikMalik)


Tso: hey, what's up, my hikari is doing homework so I am writing this fic ^.^ I am going to have my chibi friends helping out so please welcome chibi Marik and chibi Bakura

Chibi Marik:  ^_^

Chibi Bakura: ^. ^

Tso: ok: I don't own anything. Warnings, this is yaoi and an AU ^_^just a random thing, what started with two chibi's will end with many.

Chibi Marik: I wuv you the Bakuwa

Chibi Bakura: I wuv you to mawik

Tso: ok ok let's start already

(Malik's pov)

~*~*~*~

Ring…….

Ring………..

Ring………….

Smash…

I threw my alarm clock against the wall, I have no idea why I even set it on Saturdays, its not like anyone is here anyway. My mom and dad are at work and Isis is with her dumb friends so of course leave the loser Malik all by himself. Its no like he matters anyway. I got dressed in my usual clothes, a plain purple shirt and black pants. I brushed out my Blonde hair and styled it like usual. Nothing different. Then I dragged myself down the stairs to make breakfast. Oh, what an exciting day. I kicked Isis's stupid cat out of the way. It hissed at me, like I give a damm. Lets see what we have for breakest.oh, Weatie Oats, how wonderfully good. Today just gets better and better. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and ate slowly thinking about what to do today. I will go to the park, which is probably the only thing for a loser like me to do. Did I mention I have no friends? Anyway I walked put the door, making sure it was locked the I stared toward domino park. Why did we have to move here form Egypt anyway? Egypt is much cooler than this place. I entered the park and saw some kids playing, wow, lucky kids, they have a life. I sighed and sat down under a tree in the back of the park. If I was lucky know one form school would notice me. One day with out Yami or Anzu making fun of me, that would be a new record. The shade under the tree was nice as I laid back against the trunk and watched the world. I closed my eyes and was about to drift off to sleep when…

SMASH

My eyes flew open and I felt someone on top of me, whoever it was had fallen out of the tree, leaves were swirling around and I blinked. I pushed the person off and spun around to insult them for falling on me. But I stopped when I saw who had fallen. It was a boy, I had never seen before. He had blonde hair and Lavender eyes, and he was sitting in the grass rubbing his head, the weirdest thing was the big angel wings sticking out of his back.

"Umm, I don't think I am in heaven anymore" the boy said, standing up

"Who the heck are you" I asked, bewildered

He turned to me and said, "Hi, I am Mairk"

"Umm, Marik, why do you have wings?" I asked him

"Well, I am an angel" He told me

"Are you serious! How did you get here?" I asked, this was definitely the weirdest day ever.

Marik looked around and said, "Well, I fell"

"From where?"

"Heaven" he replied, like people fell from heaven everyday.

"So, You are a real angel that fell out of Heaven and onto my head!?" I said, thinking I was going crazy.

"Well, yeah I guess"  he said looking sheepish."I don't really know my way around here, since I am from Egypt"

"Really, Me too, wait, I thought you were form heaven?" I said, as we started to walk

"Well, I am" he explained, "I lived in Egypt BEFORE I died"

"So, when did you die" I asked,

"Well, about 5000 years ago, I was 16" he told me

"ok well since you are from the past I will help you out. You know, show you around the 21 century." I told him

His face lit up" really thanks, I want tot learn everything there is to know" and with that he started to run.

"Hey, wait up, you don't know where I live…."

And I followed after my new friend. Wow, I had never thought I would ever know an angel, let alone be friends with one…………

~*~*~

Chibi Marik: well, what did you think?

Chibi Bakura: Please tell us kay ^_^!

TSO: oh yeah, REVIEW OR FACE MY WRATH, I own a toaster.

Chibi Mairk and Chibi Bakura: *_*?????????????


End file.
